Simple Pain
by HybridTheory2710
Summary: Ginny sieht Harry und Hermine, wie sich die beiden sich küssen und fühlt sich ziemlich mies. In summaries bin ich nicht wirklich der Hit, naja ;) Part 3 OUT! :D Update erst nach dem 22. oder 23.12. da ich beschäftigt bin, sry. ;)
1. I love you

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts.  
A/N: Vielleicht oneshot, außer ihr wollte, dass ich weiterschreibe. F/F-Slash, Romance kann man nicht wirklich sagen, aber war mir jetzt nicht wirklich sicher.. Naja, homophobes raus, Neugierige und sonstige rein. ;)

Simple Pain

Hermine beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf den Mund, fast zärtlich. Nicht nur ein kurzer Mundkuss, nein, er war sogar mit Zunge, denn der Junge Der Lebt erwiderte ihn und schlang seine Arme um das Mädchen. Die beiden waren in einem verlassenen Korridor und ich, Ginny Weasly, entdeckte sie zufällig, als ich mir aus der Bibliothek ein Buch ausgeliehen hatte. Und ich fühlte diesen Schmerz in meiner Brust, es tat mir so weh. Wie ein Dolch, der durch mein Herz gestochen wurde.. mein Herz war zerbrochen.

Harry und Hermine bemerkten mich nicht, sie kicherten herum. Oh wie wünschte ich, wäre ich doch an Harrys Stelle und könnte meine Göttin küssen, ihre Hände in meine nehmen und einfach nur lächelnd bewundern. Stattdessen lehnte ich an der Mauer und schaute um die Ecke, meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sah die beiden, wie sie Spaß miteinander hatten. Wieso nur? Wieso tat es mir so weh? Ich fühlte nichts, wenn ich an Harry dachte, jedoch, bei den Gedanken an Hermine wurde mir warm ums Herz, zugleich aber fühlte ich mich schlecht.

Ich schlich mich in den Schlafsaal, ich war alleine. Bevor ich irgendetwas anderes tat, schmiss ich mich aufs Bett und weinte. Weinte mir die Seele aus dem Leib, bis meine Augen rot wurden, bis sie schmerzten und brannten. Ich konnte es nicht akzeptieren, dass Harry und Hermine zusammen waren, aber wieso nicht? Ich verstand es nicht, mein Gehirn hatte sich abgeschaltet. Ich wusste nur, dass ich in Hermines Nähe sein wollte, einfach nur bei ihr sein, für sie da sein. Und ich wollte… ich wollte sie küssen.

„Scheiße!" fluchte ich und boxte mein Kissen, während ich wie ein Ei dasaß und weiterweinte. Es war so ungerecht, so verdammt ungerecht. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sehr sie mir weh tat, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Aber wie auch, ich hatte ihr nie was gesagt. Niemand wusste, was ich fühlte. Jeder dachte nur, ich wäre immer noch die kleine Ginny, die auf Harry Potter, dem Jungen Der Lebte, stehe und nicht so ein kleines vermodertes Etwas, das in ihre beste Freundin verliebt war.

Die Schlafsaaaltür öffnete sich und jemand trat ein. Ich ignorierte die Person, wer auch immer sie war. Dann Schritte und ich spürte Wärme neben mir, eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

„Ginny, wieso weinst du?" fragte mich diese Stimme. Ich antwortete nicht. Ich nahm nichts wirklich wahr im Moment, nur ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen in meinem Ohr, das ständig schreit – _Hermine, ich liebe dich!_ Ich wusste, dass sie neben mir stand und versuchte, mich zu besänftigen.

„Ginny, was auch immer es ist, du kannst es mir sagen!" Hermines Lippen waren meinem linken Ohr ganz nahe, und ich hörte ihre klare Stimme, rechts dröhnte es jedoch weiter. Ich antwortete ihr immer noch nicht, aber was sollte ich auch sagen, die Wahrheit? Das konnte ich nicht, glaube ich. Dafür war ich noch nicht bereit. Das erste Mal nach langer Zeit schaute ich auf und ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sie weinte, eine Träne lief ihr die Wange entlang. Ich wischte sie mit meinem Daumen weg und konnte noch immer nichts sagen, ich schaute dich einfach nur an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich war verloren in deinen wundervollen Augen. Mein Herz schmerzte, es ist in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Meine Lippen zitterten, und ich brachte den folgenden Satz kaum merklich heraus:

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine…"


	2. Leave me alone

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts.

A/N: So, doch kein oneshot, aber ich habe nicht vor, weiterzuschreiben. Diesen Part hab ich heute geschrieben und ich war und bin immernoch so müde wie noch nie. Bin zweimal in der Schule eingeschlafen und war einfach nur miesgelaunt. naja, egal. ;) Vielleicht editier ich den Part nochmal, weil könnte ein bisschen ZU schnell gehen, weiß nicht, bin zu müde um das jetzt zu entscheiden :-s

"Warnung": F/F-Slash. Wer's nicht mag, raus. Andere, rein. :)

RoryElli: Danke für dein Kommentar, wie du siehst gibt es nen neuen Teil. Have fun :D

* * *

Was brachte mich dazu, es ihr zu sagen? Ich wollte es ihr noch nicht erzählen. _Verflucht, ich hab laut gedacht!_ Innerlich krampfte sich alles zusammen, ich hatte das Gefühl, mich übergeben zu müssen doch schluckte es hinunter. Unsicher schaute ich zu ihr herauf und konnte in ihren Augen ablesen, dass sie nervös war. Nervös und geschockt. Ich begann erneut zu weinen und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal, und ich ließ Hermine stehen, einfach so. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ihr Blick... Und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste ich noch in die Person knallen, deren ach so besänftigenden Worte nicht und nie gebrauchen konnte.

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Die kleine Schwester von dem Großkotz Weasel. Pass besser auf wo du hinläufst!" fauchte Malfoy und sah mich herablassend ab. „Wieso weinst du eigentlich? Hab ich dir so wehgetan? Das tut mir aber leid!" Er spottete, ich hörte es in seiner Stimme. Ungünstigerweise waren wir in einem Seitengang, wo niemand entlanglief.

„Lass mich in Ruhe…", murmelte ich und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er schubste mich gegen die Wand und hielt mich in einem Würgegriff fest. Ich weinte nicht mehr, doch meine Sinne hatten sich auf _Angst_ und _Lauf weg_ eingestellt, doch ich konnte nicht fliehen.

„Malfoy, hör auf, du tust mir weh!" keuchte ich und versuchte mich, aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ich fühlte mich elendig, ich hatte doch nur irgendwo hingewollt, wo es ruhig war doch nun hing ich in dieser Scheiße fest. Großartig.

„Ach, ich tu dir weh?" fragte er. „Mal sehen, wie wir _das_ gefällt." Er boxte mich in den Bauch, ziemlich fest. Ich konnte nicht mal auf den Boden fallen, denn Malfoy hielt mich immer noch fest. Ich bekam wieder dieses Erbrech-Gefühl. Was Hermine wohl grade macht oder denkt? Überwindet sie den Schock?

Weiterdenken konnte ich nicht, denn ein erneuter Schlag kam mir entgegen, diesmal gegen meine Nase. Ich hörte sie knacken, etwas Warmes lief über meine Lippen zu meinem Hals runter. _Blut_.

„Bitte, Malfoy… Lass es", flehte ich, doch er lachte nur dreckig. Plötzlich traf ihn eine Vase an den Kopf und er kippte ohnmächtig um, ich sackte zu Boden, noch kraftlos von den Schlägen. Ich schaute auf und sah Hermine, die ziemlich wütend aussah.

„Hermine? Was… was machst du denn hier?" ächzte ich und wollte mich aufrichten, doch sie eilte zu mir, kniete sich vor mir hin und drückte mich zu Boden.

„Was hat er dir angetan?" fragte sie, ihr Blick lag deutlich auf meiner Nase.

„Nur geschlagen, aber ist nicht so schlimm." Sie wischte das Blut mit ihrer Hand weg. Sanft, und ich genoss es. Dann holte sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und machte den Rest weg und säuberte ihre Hände.

„Hermine, das vorhin im Schlafsaal, ich…" Hermine legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete, ich sollte still sein. Sie lächelte mich an.

„Weißt du, um ehrlich zu sein… Harry war nur eine Ablenkung, um es mal so zu sagen. Ich liebe ihn – aber als Kumpel. Ich habe mich schon gut gefühlt, aber nicht befriedigend genug."

„Ablenkung für was?" fragte ich. Sie räusperte sich, guckte kurz etwas planlos aber erklärte es mir dann:

„Ich habe immer nur an dich gedacht, doch ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich habe Gefühle für dich, Virginia Weasly, doch ich habe sie unterdrückt. Als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst… Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, ich erst geschockt, weil ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du meine Gefühle je erwidern könntest. Ich war sprachlos vor Glück. Ginny, ich liebe dich!"

Ich vergaß meine Schmerzen, Malfoy, ich vergaß alles Negative, das mir je passiert ist. Ich lächelte Hermine an, _meine_ Hermine und nahm sie in die Arme. Und wieder weinte ich, doch diesmal weil ich so glücklich war.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine."

Und dann schauten wir uns in die Augen, nur für kurze Zeit bevor sie sich schlossen. Unsere Gesichter kamen näher, ich spürte ihren Atem an meinem Gesicht und als sich unsere Lippen berührten, bemerkte ich, wie sehr ich das gewollt hatte. Mein Mund prickelte förmlich und ich war so gut gelaunt und positiv gestimmt, wie noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben.


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter un Co. gehören mir nicht, blah kennen wir alle.. Ich leih sie mir nur aus und geb sie in kleingeschnittene Stückchen für die Katze wieder zurück..  
**A/N**: Soo.. vielleicht wird das ne etwas längere Story, mal sehen, mal schauen, hier jedenfalls das dritte Kapitel: :D Ist ein bisschen kurz, schätze ich mal aber ich bin gerade am Überlegen. >:)

**Flerina**: Danke für dein Review und für das Lob und es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, keine Sorge. ;) Ich bin grad am überlegen ob ich ein Happy End oder keins mache.. bin mir aber noch nich sicher.  
**RoryElli**: Dir auch danke. :) Ja Malfoy is ganz okay finde ich.. er passt an manchen Stellen halt. :D  
Ich hörte ein Geräusch und schaute zu Malfoy, er erlangte sein Bewusstsein wieder.„Hermine, Malfoy wacht wieder auf…", sagte ich. Sie schaute zu dem blonden Jungen. Dann nahm sie mich an der Hand.  
„Hauen wir ab." Hermine zog mich aus dem Seitengang heraus und zur großen Halle herunter. Mein Magen knurrte und ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es schon Zeit für das Mittagessen war. Doch kurz bevor wir in die Öffentlichkeit traten, stoppte ich meine Freundin.

„Du, wollen wir uns den anderen eigentlich jetzt schon als Paar zeigen? Ich weiß nicht, ich habe irgendwie Angst, was Harry, Ron und die anderen meinen. Sie könnten alle gegen uns sein, besonders, da Harry denkt, du seihst mit ihm zusammen." Beim letzten Satz wurde ich wieder etwas traurig und das konnte man an meiner Stimme hören. Hermine drehte sich um und schaute mich an.  
„Lassen wir das vorerst lieber mal mit dem Outing, das können wir später auch noch tun, wenn wir beide dazu bereit sind. Und das mit Harry… Der Kuss tut mir leid und ich werde umgehend mit ihm Schluss machen."

Wir ließen unsere Hände fast zögernd los und liefen zur Großen Halle wo alle schon fleißig am Essen waren. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry mit ernster Miene und ich sah, wie sie mit ihm sprach. Ich besetzte den freien Platz neben meinem Bruder Ron. Sein Mund war wieder randvoll mit Essen, als er mir versuchte, irgendwas zu sagen, deshalb hörte ich erst gar nicht hin und verdrehte die Augen. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete ich Hermine. Ihr Haar war nicht mehr so buschig wie früher, es war kräftig und hatte Volumen und besonders achtete ich auf ihren Mund. Sie hatte einen Kussmund, ihre Lippen waren voll und wunderbar geschwunden.

Harry wirkte etwas sehr betrübt, als Hermine ihn verlassen hatte und sich neben mich setzte. Unter dem Tisch nahm sie meine Hand und streichelte sie; ein wohliger Schauer lief mir den Rücken runter.  
„Du machst mich verrückt", flüsterte ich ihr Ohr und schaute sie verschmitzt an. Ihr darauf folgendes Lächeln brachte mein Herz zum Schmelzen. Am liebsten würde ich sie auf der Stelle küssen, doch ich hatte noch zu viel Angst wegen den anderen. Wieso wird es bei vielen nicht als „Norm" akzeptiert, dass sich zwei Mädchen oder zwei Jungs lieben?

„Was hat Harry eigentlich gesagt?", fragte ich meine bessere Hälfte. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah mich an.  
„Naja, er war nicht gerade begeistert und hat auch keine Luftsprünge gemacht, wie du sehen konntest. Er war… traurig." Ich ließ den Kopf hängen. Ich wusste wie es war, einseitige Liebe. Es tat weh und konnte nur wehtun, es war schrecklich.  
„Harry wird es schon durchstehen, er ist stark genug", meinte ich zu Hermine.  
„Von außen vielleicht, innen sieht es glaube ich ganz anders aus. Aber du hast Recht, er wird drüber hinwegkommen, er muss es einfach. Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich kann nichts machen… ich liebe nun mal dich." Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie kaum merklich. Ich drückte ihre Hand als Bestätigung.

„Sag mal, Ginny, wieso hat dich Malfoy eigentlich angegriffen?" Ich überlegte. Hatte er irgendwas Großartiges gesagt? Nein.  
„Naja, ich hab ihn aus Versehen angerempelt, aber ich denke, er brauchte einen Sandsack um sich mal auszulassen über Gott und die Welt. Und da ich ihm praktischerweise in die Arme gelaufen bin…" Mir wurde wieder mulmig in der Magengegend, als ich mich an die Schläge zurückerinnerte. Dieses fiese Arschloch! Ich zupfte an Hermines Ärmel und fragte sie, ob sie mit hochgehen wollte und sie nickte.


End file.
